


Decorating

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [12]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Medic walks in while Pyro is decorating his lab.
Relationships: Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055924
Kudos: 24





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY XMAS!

It had been a long time since Medic had had any reason to care much about Christmas. Disowned by his family and on the run from the law, he’d never had anyone to share it with and the whole concept of holiday cheer was a bit too cheesy for him and he’d never understood how anyone who wasn’t a child could be into it. But as he stood unnoticed in the doorway of his lab as Pyro decorated it, he maybe understood it a bit better.

January would mark the one year anniversary of the team’s formation. In all that time the nine of them had grown surprisingly close when considering what they did for a living but despite that Pyro was still more mysterious than not. The only things known for sure about him was that he liked fire and animals. Apparently, he liked Christmas too, judging based off his obvious enthusiasm as he decorated.

He had a radio with him, playing Christmas music. He sang along to it as he made his way around the room, hanging up lights and shiny tinsel. Quite endearing, Medic found he couldn’t look away. Nor did he wish to disturb Pyro and possibly make him stop by making his presence known so he leaned back against the wall by the door and just watched.

Eventually Pyro finished. After plugging everything in and switching it on, he stepped back to admire it. He clapped and did a little twirl of excitement which was honestly adorable. He then grabbed the radio and started for the exit, freezing as he no doubt finally caught sight of Medic standing there.

“Good morning Pyro,” Medic said in as casual a tone as possible as he pushed off the wall.

Pyro jerked back into motion to rush over to him. “You like it?” he asked as he gestured back towards the lab.

The strings of lights and tinsel had been wrapped around and over anything and everything that Pyro could reach either on his own or with the help of a stepping stool. It wasn’t neat and tidy and Medic would have to move some of it to get to his tools but it was obviously the work of someone passionately excited about decorating so… “Yes, it’s lovely. Thank you for decorating my lab.” He never would’ve thought to do it for himself.

Pyro placed the radio down so he could clap again before hugging Medic. He squeezed him tight for several seconds before letting go and rushing off and out the door.

“Uh… I guess I’ll take that as a ‘you’re welcome’,” Medic said even though the lab door was already swinging shut behind Pyro. He looked back down at the forgotten radio, still playing Christmas music. Maybe he should bring it to Pyro? Or perhaps he could just keep here until Pyro returned for it. With the new decorations Christmas music certainly fit the mood of the lab. And perhaps when Pyro returned for it, he’d want to hang around for a bit longer and chat, maybe help with the birds some more too. So… yeah, Medic would wait for him to return and then use the opportunity to hopefully learn what to get Pyro for Christmas because had to get him something after all this, right?


End file.
